Maybe Next Time
by OLPGirl531
Summary: Harry and Hermione keep letting the perfect opportunites for them to express their feelings pass them by. But maybe next time... Warning:Some Personalities are AU. If you don't like it, don't read it
1. Introduction

A/N: Hey! This is my first fic, so be kind! Actually, it doesn't matter, flame me if you want, I won't care! I'm a definite Harry/Hermione shipper, as you can tell by my story. Well review when you are done! Thanks!  
  
~Erin  
  
Summary: In their 5th year, Hermione and Harry keep getting the perfect chances to express their feelings for each other, but they always blow it. But maybe next time it will work. But there might not be a next time…  
  
  
  
Hermione woke up with a start when she felt something very heavy resting on her middle. She opened one eye wide enough to see Harry Potter sitting very carefully on her stomach, blowing in her face to gently wake her up. She groaned and stuffed a pillow over her head. On second thought, she used that pillow to knock Harry off of her. He was laughing even while he fell. He seemed to find Hermione's morning habits (or lack thereof) very amusing. But he couldn't help himself; he loved being there to see her wake up. He also loved to see that still half-asleep look in her eyes, and he liked being the first person she saw in the morning. But as of right now, he was lying on the floor. Hermione's head came into view as she hit him repeatedly with her pillow. He rolled under her four-post bed for cover, but she jumped down and lay flat on her stomach so she was at eye-level with her best friend.  
  
"You aren't supposed to be in the girl's dormitories, Harry Potter. You know that!" She tried to hold back a smile that crept onto her face as she remembered all the times Harry and Ron had been busted for being in the girl's dormitory. She failed miserable and started giggling. "Now get out of here before McGonagle finds you, and we both get in big trouble. And I need to take a shower. Shoo!" She grabbed his hand and dragged him out from under the bed.  
  
"Ouch, 'Mione!" Harry yelped as he was pulled into the sunlight. "Okay, okay! I'm out! Maybe you could get an alarm clock, and this won't happen anymore… Ha!!!" He started laughing hysterically. "My 'Mione, using an alarm clock… I kill myself. Tell me, does life actually exist for you before 1:00 p.m. on weekends?? …Probably not. I'm getting out!" The last sentence was cried as Hermione began throwing teddy bears and cosmetics at him. He ran out the door and down to the common room. There he sat down next to his other best friend, Ron Weasley. "Good morning, Ron!"  
  
"Morning? Harry, it's 1:45 in the afternoon!" Ron looked at him like he was crazy. He didn't seem to understand Harry's joke about it being morning, as it apparently was for Hermione. "Aren't we going to Hogsmeade today? I need to get some supplies for the…" - He dropped his voice down to a whisper - "party".  
  
Harry nudged him. "Don't say anything! No one is supposed to know other than you, Dean, and I. Especially not Hermione!" As he said Hermione's name, Ron looked around the room for her. "She isn't finished getting ready." Harry said. "It will probably be a little while. Girls…"  
  
Hermione was actually just getting out of the shower as they were speaking. She wrapped a towel around her, and went to her closet to find an outfit to wear to Hogsmeade. She didn't know if she wanted to go for a sexy- girly look today or go for skater-punk. Everyone knew she could pull off both looks, and a lot of girls envied her for that. She decided that if she were going to go to Hogsmeade, she would go in style. So she picked up a pair of dark denim tight flares that were extremely low and had a gold hemline. Then she grabbed a gold top that came to the top of her navel and had a square-cut neckline. The sleeves were puffy and short, so she looked very peasanty. She put on a little make-up and put her hair in a messy bun. Since her fourth year she had changed a lot; her formerly bushy hair had transformed naturally into loose ringlets that spilled down her back. Even though she had been a "late-bloomer", she turned out to have a better shape than a lot of the girls she shared a dorm with. She had also had her belly button pierced, which was her pride and joy. It was a barbell with a diamond at one end and a crystal pentacle on the other end. She glanced in the mirror, and her reflection spun around so she could see every angle. She had bewitched the mirror to do that for Pavarti and Lavender, but she used it too. After decided that she was satisfied by her appearance, she raced out the door to meet Harry and Ron in the common room. "Shall we be off?" She asked them.  
  
"Sure, let's go Mione." Harry couldn't help but notice what he had noticed every day since he had first seen her on the Hogwart's Express. She had to be the most beautiful creature in the world. But he could never admit these feelings to anyone other than Ron. He had finally been able to admit that the feelings were actually of love when Hermione had gone to the ball last year with Viktor Krum. He had been so jealous but he couldn't say anything because he didn't want to ruin the night for Mione. He would never want to ruin anything for her.  
  
He loved her.  
  
Hermione noticed Harry looking at her, and her heart leapt. Other than Ginny, no one knew of Hermione's secret "crush" on Harry. Of course, no one who knew about it would call it a "crush". It was more of an obsession. She was truly in love with Harry, but she didn't want to tell him because she was afraid of two things: Rejection, and damaging their friendship. But every time she saw Harry looking at her that way, or flirting with her, or giving her any sort of attention that bordered on flirting, her heart would tumble and do flip-flops in her chest. She just hoped no one noticed.  
  
"Come on then!" Ron was beginning to get uncomfortable, even though it had only been about 2 seconds. But they looked at each other in a way that, even in only 2 seconds, Ron would never get caught dead looking at either of them. He shrugged it off, knowing how Harry felt about Hermione. But did Mione feel the same way about Harry? Ron decided he would have to look into it. "Let's go!" He left the common room, making sure the other two followed him.  
  
**A/n: Hey! I have a lot more to write, this is just an intro. I promise I will upload the next chapter if I get some reviews! SO REVIEW! Press the pretty blue button! 


	2. Preparing for the Party!

Chapter Two:  
  
"Okay, so the party is in two weeks. What all have we got?" Ron was looking at a list of supplies that had been revised and edited many times. Some of the items on the list included 'Snack food, lots of food, all kinds of food. bewitched banners, karaoke machine, catwalk and wardrobe for the "fashion show", prizes, CD player, lots of CDs, all of Hermione's presents.'  
  
Harry shrugged, and looked in his bag. He had purchased Hermione's present already, but he wasn't going to tell anyone what it was. Of course, he had another present that he was going to give to her at the party, but the other one was to be opened in private. He would give her the teddy bear that had a spell cast on it to make become whatever animal best reflected the mood of the owner at the party.  
  
As for the other gift, it was locked in the chest at the foot of his four- poster bed.  
  
"Earth to Harry!" Ron shouted in his ear. Ron had got Hermione a big book of advanced spells, called "The Big Book of Advanced Spells" and a gift certificate to whatever store she wanted. He was pretty pleased with his gifts, and he thought Hermione would like them. At least, he hoped so... Oh well!  
  
The two best friends headed back to Hogwarts, planning Hermione's surprise birthday party. So far, they had a karaoke contest, a mock fashion show put on by the boys (Hermione loved it when they made her laugh), a CD player with all of Hermione's favorite music, and lots of games like Truth or Dare and Spin the Bottle. Those two had to be explained by Harry, who had been forced to witness a game of Spin the Bottle at the Dursley's when Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia had been out of town. He still had nightmares... They had received special permission from Professor McGonagle to make the Common Room off limits to those under 5th and 4th year. Also, although it took a lot of begging and pleading, they had managed to bend the rules so that t hey could stay up until sunrise. Of course, Harry and Ron had some major favor debt to McGonagle. Oh well, they would do anything for their other best friend.  
  
So as they entered the common room, they saw Hermione curled up in a big chair next to the fire, reading a huge book. Crookshanks was "snuggling" with Hermione, but it really looked like Hermione was in danger for her life. But the cat jumped up and ran to the Girl's Dorms when the two boys entered the room. Harry shoved the bags at Ron and told him to hide them under his bed while he distracted Hermione. Harry went over and sat on the arm of the chair, and played with Hermione's hair. She always got so pissed when he did that, but today she didn't really mind. After all, tomorrow was her birthday, and she didn't feel like getting mad at Harry or starting anything. So she just looked at him and gave him a look that said "You better stop if you value your life" and went back to reading.  
  
"Hello to you too, Mione! Aren't you excited about your birthday? The big 1- 5! Don't plan anything tomorrow night, Ron and I want you all to ourselves!" Harry laughed as he said this. He also sat down in the chair in the space that had been vacated by Crookshanks. Mione snuggled against him, feeling on top of the world. She knew that Harry was only showing her friendly affection, but she still delighted in the warmth and security that was Harry.  
  
Harry looked at Mione's profile. She was so beautiful, the way her loose ringlets framed her face. He wanted to reach out and touch them, but he also didn't want to take that risk. Ron came down the stairs, running at full speed to land on top of Harry and Hermione. Harry grunted as Ron knocked the wind out of him. He couldn't help thinking that he had just let another perfect opportunity to express his feelings for Mione pass him by. He also wondered what would happen if he had actually done it. Would she feel the same way? Or would she be akward and never be comfortable around Harry again? He could never risk the latter, so he sat quietly every time the perfect chance came along. You were always the safe one, weren't you, Potter... Never willing to take any chances. He ignored the nagging voice in his head as he got up from under Ron and went to tell Dean that they had all the supplies and everything was go for tomorrow night.  
  
**************************************************************************** *******************  
  
Ron sat next to Mione, and he could tell that something was troubling her. He asked her what was wrong, and she stayed silent. He thought it might have something to do with Harry, but he didn't know what. He also had a feeling that Ginny, being Hermione's best girlfriend, would know exactly what was going on. So he stood up, bid Mione a knightly farewell (bowing and everything) and went to hunt down his sister. Honestly, Ron - You are so naughty! He giggled at the voice in his head, and then realized that he was giggling. That shut him up.  
  
Off to find Ginny! Ron walked "casually" out of the portrait hole to the library. He knew that his little sister would be down there studying for her Charms exam. He knew that Harry liked Hermione... was it possible that Mione returned the feelings? That's where Ginny came in. "Hello darling sibling!" Ron sang out when he saw his sister bent over a large volume about Charms. She was about to fall asleep when Ron came in. He always had a habit of showing up at the worst time. She also knew that he was up to something mischevious when she saw the gleam in his eyes. She groaned and try to duck under the table. Like that could stop Ron Weasley. Ha!  
  
"I have a bit of a nosy question to ask you, but don't mind me. Can you please sit up? I'm getting cramped." Ron stood up to sit in the chair opposite to the one previously occupied by Ginny. She soon followed suite and sat up. She also put her forehead on the table, asked God why she had such an obnoxious brother. Why? "I need to know how Mione feels about Harry." Nope, no beating around the bush for Ron. 'Subtle? What is the meaning of this word?'  
  
Ginny looked surprised and caught off guard. Maybe Ron wasn't as dim as she thought. Then she saw him looking curiously at a book, holding it upside down. How could I ever doubt that? Ginny asked herself. But she still knew that Ron had an idea of how Hermione felt about Harry. Why else would he ask? She had to think long and hard about whether or not she could trust Ron. She had been dieing to tell someone, because she was about to pop with the amount of energy it took to keep such a huge secret. But she had also sworn secrecy to Hermione. Should she tell him? She chewed on her pencil for a minute, watching Ron as he played with a piece of loose plastic on the table.  
  
  
  
a/n: Thanks for all the reviews!!!! it makes me so happy to read them!  
  
*nightling: im sorry it took so long to continue!  
  
*CCPL: thanks for reviewing! im glad you like it!  
  
*Stoneheart: im sorry the first chappy didnt have much plot, it will definitely  
  
start to heat up soon!  
  
*Katie: i would love to read your stories! I will as soon as i get the time!  
  
thanks for reviewing!  
  
*no name: thanks so much! that means a lot to me!  
  
*Hikaru: i know, it is a little different for Mione to have a belly button peircing, but i  
  
thought it would be cool to add something original in! hope you enjoy the  
  
rest of the story!  
  
*marissapotter: thanks for reviewing! ill keep the chappies coming!  
  
*abby: thanks! that really means a lot to me!  
  
*Tancy: Thanks for the suggestion! I promise not to become one of those people!  
  
also, thanks for understanding how hard it is to keep the chapters coming! :)  
  
*Lady Wolfsbane: Thank you so much! I will try to keep the chappies coming as fast  
  
as i can!  
  
*anonymous: thanks! thats really sweet!  
  
*hermioneharry4ever: hey thanks for the review! one thing though, i dont know what you mean by "AU". as soon as i figure out what it means i  
  
promise i will stop!  
  
*candy man: thank you soooo much! it means a lot to hear that is has "flair"! i will read your story as soon as i get the chance! thanks again! 


	3. The Moment of Truth! PARTY!

A/N: Sorry about the wait! So here's the next chapter of my story. Thanks to everyone who reviewed!!! It meant a lot to me that you guys think its good! Oh, and Capri, just because you are my friend doesn't mean I'm going to tell you the end of my story! Okay, on to the story then!  
  
************************************************************************ Chapter 3  
  
Ron stared curiously at the table, waiting somewhat patiently as his sister considered her answer. He figured that if worse came to worse, he would throw the ol' puppy face at her. What he didn't know what that the only reason the "puppy face" worked was because she would do anything to make him stop making that horrible face. Okay, it had been a whole 30 seconds, and Ron was getting bored. "Soooo. what were we talking about again?"  
  
Ginny sighed in exasperation, but then realized that he was just kidding and he only wanted her to answer. Instead, she said, "How do you think Harry feels about Mione?" She was trying desperately to avoid answering while she made up her mind.  
  
"Well, in my opinion, I know she feels more than friendly affection toward him, if ya know what I mean!" He nudged Ginny and winked. "But honestly, I'm not sure if she feels the same way as Harry. I mean, Harry is absolutely in love with her! He told me so a long time ago. Still is." Then Ron realized he had said too much. Oh well, can't take it back now!  
  
Ginny's eyes had grown wider with every word that came out of Ron's mouth. So Harry felt the same way Hermione did??? Maybe she should tell Ron after all, so they could come up with a plan to get them together! "So, Harry is in love with Mione?" She tried to sound casual, but her excitement showed through her voice. And Ron heard this excitement. He was usually pretty dim, but when it came to conspiring and being sneaky, he became a very different, clever, and very handy person to have around.  
  
"Soooo. Hermione does have feelings for Harry, doesn't she? And don't try to lie, I can tell from your voice. I can also tell that you want me to help you get them together. Myself, I have been thinking about this for a long time. So listen closely. Hermione's party is tomorrow night. whisper whisper snicker snicker" Ginny's eyes widened and she smiled almost evilly. This might actually work!  
  
  
  
The day of the party arrived. It was scheduled to begin at 7:30, and it was currently 6:30. Hermione had been looking forward to today all week. Even though she didn't know that she was having a party, she loved birthdays. She had also immensely enjoyed lunch, when the whole Gryffindor table sang "Happy Birthday" to her, lead by Fred and George. But right now, Hermione was in the common room, reading a card that a 4th year had given her. It sang "Happy Birthday" in Spanish, German, English, and Polish. She was in the middle of smiling and nodding absently when Harry snuck up behind her and put his hands over her eyes.  
  
"Guess who?" Harry had tried desperately to disguise his voice, but Hermione would recognize those hands anywhere. But she played along for him. She didn't want to spoil the game. So she played dumb, and feigned surprise when Harry jumped in front of her, holding a card for her. It said "Hope you have a fabulous birthday!" on the front, and on the inside it says "But not half as fabulous as mine will be next year!" and Harry had signed it saying that he was just kidding and he hoped that she had the best birthday ever in the history of the universe.  
  
Hermione smiled as she read the card, lingering on the signature that said, "Love always, Harry." She couldn't help but get a little giddy, even though she knew it was only friendly. So what! It was her birthday, she could believe whatever she wanted to believe. Speaking of birthdays, Hermione glanced at the clock. It was 6:40, and Harry told her that he wanted her ready by 7:30. She sighed and stood up, stretching fluidly and running a hand through her hair. She gave Harry a hug, and told him that she was off to get ready.  
  
Now he just had to get everything ready for the party. He ran over to Lavender, who had learned of the plan from Dean, and told her to go upstairs and keep Mione up there until 7:30. As she ran up the stairs, Harry raced over to his dorm to get all the supplies. They less than an hour to get ready, but it wouldn't be too hard. He ran back downstairs with all that he could carry. Ron and Dean came over to help him, and soon everything was underway. A big banner that flashed "Happy Birthday Mione!" was hung at the bottom of the stairs. There was a huge catwalk in the middle of the room, complete with lights and sparkly curtains. A D.J. sat in the corner with all of Hermione's favorite CD's and other music. There was a table that was absolutely covered in food, and another 2 tables covered in gifts. The common room had been cleared of every one in their first, second, and third years, and all of Hermione's friends were there. It was 7:25, and Hermione should be making her entrance any minute now.  
  
Meanwhile, up in the girl's dorms, Lavender was helping Hermione put the finishing touches on her outfit. Lav had insisted on picking out her ensemble, and she made Hermione spin around so that she could admire her own handiwork. She was wearing a lavender halter top (can you guess why she chose that color? heh) and a black skirt that came past her knees and flared out a little. Despite Mione's objections, Lav had made her put on a little pink-tinted lip-gloss and some very light purple eye shadow. She had also threatened Mione with the curling iron until she let Lav curl her hair into very loose ringlets. Okay, I guess it's time to go downstairs, Lavender thought.  
  
"Come on, you're going to be late!" Lav slipped her arm through Mione's and pulled her out the door. She had a devilish smile that made Mione a little nervous. Oh well, nothing could go wrong today, because it was her birthday! She watched as the smile grew when the got to the top of the stairs. She followed Lav's gaze down the stairs and into the common room. "Oh my GOD!" She gasped as she saw the party below. Her gaze swept over everything from the huge banner to the catwalk. So this is why Harry and Ron told her not to make any plans! This was the happiest moment out of the whole day! She laughed and ran down the stairs into the arms of Harry and Ron. "Thank you so much guys! This is so cool!" The D.J. started playing a song, and everyone started dancing. Hermione was beside herself with delight. Nothing could make her happier!  
  
A/n: I'll keep the chapters coming pretty quick... hope you liked this one! Keep reviewing and I'll post sooner! 


End file.
